A flower a day
by MastahChibeh
Summary: Winry decides that it is time to relive a past tradition. Crappy Summary.[WinryxEd][ONESHOT][WINRY'S POV]


A/N: I thought of this while I was popping a zit and playing Harvest Moon. Why? Because it is addicting...if you take the popping the zit outta there O.O I was also trying to drink a slushie through mah nose...Don't you question me!

This is sorta a drabble and sorta a one-shot. Meh. Too lazy to put it in 'With Love' I am so lazeh.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, if I did, this woul;d have already happened and the yaoi fangirls would of shot me.

This may be lame because I am in a very EdWin mood. Why? Because the BEST EdWin fic has just come to an End and I am listening to cheesy EdWinish songs XD Fear me.

Al still has his armor in this one.

* * *

**A flower a day**

* * *

--WINRY'S POV-- 

They're back again. But I am not sure how long this time. They only came back to get height adjustments for Ed's automail. Yes, shocker! Ed actually grew!

But only one or two inches, I'll act like it's a big deal for the sake of his sanity, he is making such a big deal out of this.

When will he understand? When we were young, he'd tell me almost every day he loved me, but things have changed now. He's a state alchemist and can only think of himself lately.

I smiled to myself as I thought of out childhood, all those times we'd play with each other, talk about what we wanted to do with our lives. Ed had sometimes said that all he wanted to do was be with me. Al had teased us about that saying we'd be married as soon as we were 'big people'.

Whenever we could get away, me and Ed always walked down by the river, talking about troubles we were having and ways we could fix it.

Then I heard a knock on my workshop door. I got up and opened the it was Edward. "What is it, Ed?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and replied, "I just got a call from my Colonel saying I had to be back in Central soon for a new assignment. I have to leave as soon as possible. So, how long until you are done making those height adjustments?"

Of course. Of course he was leaving again. He never stayed any longer than a few days. "I'll have it done by the morning, if I pull an all-nighter," I stated.

He looked down to the ground, "Oh...you...really...don't...have to do that...for me..." he said this nervously and with a slight blush on his face. I began to wonder what was going on in his mind.

"I know I don't have to, but automail isn't a job for me, it's a passion. So, don't worry about me...you look tired, you should get some rest," I suggested.

He nodded and then left me alone.

I closed the door after him and went back to work on his automail.

* * *

A few hours later, I was completely done with his automail. I glanced at the clock, It read 11:32 PM. With luck, Ed would still be awake. 

I got up silently and tip-toed to his room, knocking on the door softly, "You still up, Ed?"

It only took a few seconds for a reply, "Yes, why?"

"I finished making the adjustments on your automail, I can attach it for you now."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second..."

After attaching his automail I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up around five AM, and full of energy. No one would be awake by now so I decided to go on a walk. 

I threw on a light jacket and began my walk, passing by the caves we all used to go on adventures in, passing the river where we'd always swim and passing by the flowers we used to pick.

Then an old tradition hit me. Me and Ed had started it with each other when we were four and we carried it out until we began to stop seeing each other.

The tradition was that everyday that we loved each other, we'd receive a flower from each other. I smiled to myself once more as I walked to the flower patch, picking out a few that had been received when we were younger.

It was about seven when I had gotten back home. It quietly walked inside, flowers still in hand and spotted Ed's suitcase by the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, it was supprisingly empty, and wrote a note to go along with the flowers. I tied the flowers and the note in a rubber band and walked back to the stairs. I opened Ed's suitcase and placed the flowers in there.

As I walked to my room I replayed the notes message in my head:

_Just trying to relive a past tradition!_

I guess I'll let him figure it out for himself.

END

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I know it was uber-crappish and very retarded and cheesy, and not to mention made entirely no sense, but deal with it, I have a bad cold and cannot write well.

Please review and stuffs!

-Chibeh-


End file.
